Once in a lifetime
by bobbiella
Summary: Bella and Edward Are Tennagers and a lot of bad mistakes will be made


I love reviews so feed my addiction!!! : ) Summary: Bella and Edward are Teens that is all I have to say (Edward is a vampire – Bella is a Human)

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight Stephanie Myers the wonderful author does **

"Mom why want you let me have a boyfriend? It is so on fair Alice can have one but I can't "

"Because you are to young and I don't want you to make the same mistakes I made "

My mother Esme had Alice at age 16

"But that doesn't mean I will make the same ones could you a least give me one chance mom please"

Esme groaned "NO BELLA AND THAT IS FINALLY I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE ABOUT BOYFRIENDS TONIGHT DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"

I can't believed she yelled at me she never does "I hate you and I never want to talk to you again"

I ran to my room and slammed the door as hard as I could.

"Bella can I come in" I heard my mom say

"Go away I don't want to talk to you anymore" I can't believe I was crying at 12:00 at night

I looked up and she standing by my bed with tissues "Bella I thought about what you said and…" I cut her off and

"so I can have I boy…friend "I said slowly

"Bella don't get to excited but me and your dad talked and we both agreed to let you have a … Boyfriend" yes I just loved my dad Charlie

"Thank you mom so much" I promised her I wouldn't make the wrong choices before she left.

This was going to be easy there were only two big mistakes that I wouldn't have to make. Getting pregnant and getting married early I was happy because I know I wouldn't get pregnant. And getting married yeah right I wasn't expecting to fall in love I just wanted to like someone. That makes sense right I asked myself who I am kidding that makes perfect sense. I was so excited I couldn't wait for school tomorrow. So I laded down thinking about boys and drafted to sleep.

When I woke up the next Moring I had to text my best friend Angela "hey ang I just wanted to let you know that my mom and dad decide that I could have a boyfriend"

She replayed back saying " Omg are you serious well today is the forks high school little get together and guess who asked if you were going to be there" " WHO " I replayed as quick as my finger could move "

**Read next chapter to find out I hope you like :) **

**I love reviews so write me some **

**DISCLAMIER: I don't own twilight Stephanie Myers the wonderful author does **

I love reviews so feed my addiction!!! : ) Summary: Bella and Edward are Teens that is all I have to say (Edward is a vampire – Bella is a Human)

**DISCLAMIER: I don't own twilight Stephanie Myers the wonderful author does **

**BPOV**

"WHO "I replayed as quickly as my finger could move "Jacob she had replayed back I jumped up and down on my bed I couldn't believe the boy I had I crush on since 5th grade wanted me to be there. I texted back saying let me ask my mom and meet me at the dinner in 10 k bye love you ang p.s don't be late I want to make it to school on time today.

I was getting dress when I heard loud music coming from my sister Alice room. I knocked twice but nobody answered so I went in. OMG I screamed I couldn't believe my eyes just saw Alice and her boyfriend mike making out in her bed. Good thing my mom and dad were at work.

**APOV**

Mike stop I have to go talk to my little sister I don't want her to get the wrong idea.

He said "Ali she is sixteen she has been there and done that lets just continue what we were doing baby"

"NO mike that is my sister and I am supposed to be her role model if you really loved me you would wait till I get back " I tried to put on the saddest face I could make

"Ok baby anything for you "

It worked I have him wrapped around my little finger I could get anything I wanted ha-ha I loved him.

**BPOV**

As I was walking out of the door I heard Alice yelling my name. Man I don't want to talk to her right now I already know what this is going to be about.

"Bella please I am sorry I didn't know you were here and I didn't want you to see that "she yelled

I stopped and turned around "It is ok but I can't talk now I have to meet Ang ok bye see you later" I said as fast as possible

"No you have time the dinner is only 5 min away and Ang is always late and you have 1 hour to get to school that is more than enough time"

"Ok talk" I sighed

" What you just saw me and Mike doing please don't do it I am stupid for doing and I know better not to do it I don't either of use to make the same mistakes mom and dad made so listen to me for this one time and don't do it"

"Ali I understand I am not a little girl anymore"

"But you are my little sister and I dint want you to get hurt do you still love me"

"Ali I will always love you no matter what's happens are what disgusting things I see" we both burst out laughing

"Ok well have a good day at school and if you ever decide doing something like making out you will let me know right promise"

"Promise bye"

**METTING ANGELA **

"I can't believe you caught your sister making out with mike" Angela said

"I know but the worst thing is I think there are going to go all of the fricking way"

"No way I hope not but if the do ask Ali to give you all of the juicy details"

"Ewwwww I don't want to know about Mikes and Ali's sex life no thank you"

"Fine whatever but anyway let's get to school before we are late" she said with a sad face

Going to school at forks is like living hell because everyone knows your business and gossip and I hate that with a passion but good thing I have Ang to hold my secrets. BLINGGGGGG the bell rang brining me out of day dream. I was in first period now and it was biology I just hated it.

Settle down kids I heard Mrs. Johnson say "we have a new student in are class I would like you to welcome Edward Cullen" the whole class said hello

Omg my hurt started I looked around the only open desk was next to me Omg, Omg please don't sit her please don't sit here I said over and over to myself

"Ok Edward why don't you take a seat next to Bella" Mrs. Johnson said NOoooooooooo I screamed in my head why did the sexiest gut named Edward had to sit next to me.

**I love reviews so write me some **

**DISCLAMIER: I don't own twilight Stephanie Myers the wonderful author does Read next chapter to find out what's happens. **


End file.
